


Girlfriends

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lana's got something important to tell her mum...





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



“Mum, I have something to tell you.” Lana fidgeted with her hair, curling it around her finger as the smell of coffee made her stomach churn.

Estrella was sat next to her, nibbling on the chocolate cake that they’d made, even though Lana knew her mum would only eat a tiny sliver of it.

Lana reached out to hold Estrella’s hand, giving it a squeeze as she found the confidence to make her announcement.

“Estrella and I, we’re getting married.” Lana held her breath, her heart pounding as she waited for her mum to say something.

“Is this so Estrella can get a visa? I’ve got a friend who might be able to help with that.” Her mum topped up Estrella’s coffee, oblivious to the tension in the room, and Lana felt Estrella glaring at her.

“I’ve actually got my visa sorted…” Estrella let go of Lana’s hand, and she set her coffee down, which at least ruled out Estrella throwing it over her. “You didn’t tell your mum we were dating?”

Lana froze, her brow wrinkled in confusion as she tried to put her thoughts in order. She didn’t want to say something that she couldn’t take back.

“Mum, I told you Estrella is my girlfriend. If you don’t approve of our relationship, just say it, don’t play these games.”

“I didn’t realise you meant ‘girlfriends’ girlfriends.”

“What other kind of girlfriends is there?” Lana could feel her rage bubbling under the surface, and she gripped at the edge of the sofa, trying to keep her breathing steady as she felt her anger ebb away.

Estrella sniggered, and Lana’s head snapped round, staring at her with a scowl on her face.

“The women at work all call their girl friends girlfriends.” Her mum looked apologetic, and Lana groaned out loud, sounding like a huffy teenager again.

Estrella burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she gasped for air, and Lana was glad that the tension was broken.

“Wait, so you two have been dating all this time?”

Lana snorted in laughter, shaking her head as she reached out to hold Estrella’s hand, the relief flooding through her veins.

“Yes, and we’re going to get married.” Lana looked over at Estrella, hoping that all the misunderstandings hadn’t put her off the idea of becoming part of her family.

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you.” Her mum rushed over to give them both a hug, and Lana knew that she was going to have to answer a whole barrage of questions. “So, when are thinking of having the wedding?”

Lana waited for her mum to sit down, sipping at her coffee as Estrella looked to Lana for answers.

“This winter, after we’ve finished racing for the year.”

“That’s not a lot of time to organise a wedding.”

“We don’t want anything big,” Estrella said, blushing as she cuddled into Lana.

“Just as long as you’re there by my side, that’s all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
